


Solstice

by Melitot



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Happy Ending, Jötunn Loki, Loki Feels, M/M, Slash, Thor Feels, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Translation, Wordcount: 100-500, the whole thing in a nutshell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As a man, Thor hates winter. Black, bitter and painful, it is the mourning that does not end, the loss that tears apart. It snatched his most important person away. His heart is lost in the shadow of a moonless solstice.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solstizio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630898) by [Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye). 



> Here is my official ticket for the thunderfrost ship \:D/  
> I did my best in translating the drabbles, but since they're not beta-read there could be horrors lurking about; please point out any errors or bad constructions!  
> Concrit is always welcome.  
> Hope you like it.

 

**I**

As a boy, Thor doesn't like winter. It's grey, dark, it freezes his feet; a season unsuitable for adventure and war, tolerable only because food invigorates and maidens willingly search for the warmth of a bed. Even Mjölnir is lethargic.  
As a man, Thor hates winter. Black, bitter and painful, it is the mourning that does not end, the loss that tears apart. It snatched his most important person away. His heart is lost in the shadow of a moonless solstice.  
(And then...)  
As an _adult_ Thor loves winter.  
It's a new spring, white, as warm as protective magic – it's _Loki_ , as naked and blue as the day he was born, looking at him through the blizzard and taking him by the hand with a smile.

  

* * *

**II**

Should Loki describe it, summer would be a sigh of relief and a gasp of asphyxiation.  
To his constantly cold skin, it's a balm of which there's never enough: it enters his blood and bones, as warm as Múspelheim's fires, as a brother's arms. But sometimes, and always more frequently – just like Thor's laugh – it suffocates him, crushes him.  
Summer is alien, menacing, then insidious. Everything he will never have.  
Banished by light, Loki Laufeyson will die under a solstice's scorching heat.  
  
(But it's a little death, oh, just a little death that comes to take him in the end – and the sun spares him. _Loves_ him.)


End file.
